Better Than Revenge
by JessicaMoonbeam
Summary: Oneshot, Song-fic with the pairing : ItaSaku


Hello People! This is a Oneshot with ItaSaku.

Song: Better Than Revenge - Taylor Swift (Listen to the song, while you read, it makes it so much better xD)

Disclaimer: I don't own the song or the characters, only the plot. :)

* * *

><p>Better Than Revenge<p>

I ran out of the cafeteria and down the hallway, tears floated down my cheeks. I couldn't believe it.

-Flashback-

I opened the door to the cafeteria and tried to spot Sasuke, my boyfriend. I looked around a while and when I finally saw him, I couldn't believe my eyes. There he was sitting and kissing with KARIN, the biggest bitch on our school. I walked angrily over to them, getting my super strength ready to kick her ass.

"What are you two doing?" I asked angrily, as they stopped and looked up at me.

"What does it like we are doing, bitch?" Karin hissed and that just made me angrier, but I focused on Sasuke, since he wasn't going to say anything.

"How could you do it Sasuke?" I asked.

"Easy enough actually and I did it because you're annoying" he answered coldly.

-Flashback end-

So here I was, sobbing in some weird closet I found. I sat there for a while when I heard somebody knock on the door to the closet.

I got a confused expression and opened the door, only to see Itachi, Sasuke's big brother. He had his usually no emotion face on and looked me in the eyes.

"I saw, what my brother did to you, and want to help you with your revenge" he said and I began to smile.

"Revenge…? That's not a bad idea" I said and we began to plan the revenge.

(',-My awesome lines-',)

I peeked into the cafeteria, the scene was ready, Itachi was ready and I was ready. I was wearing a hot pink tank top and a short black skirt, black gloves and black high heeled boots. I had mascara and eyeliner on and I looked like a million. Itachi gave me the sign and I walked up on the scene. The lights in the cafeteria turned off and Ii got the spotlight on me. Everybody looked at me and I looked at Itachi, who began to play. I gripped the microphone and began the song:

"Now go stand in the corner and think about what you did. Ha, time for a little revenge" I started.

"The story starts when it was hot and it was summer  
>And, I had it all; I had him right there where I wanted him<br>She came along, got him along, and let's hear the applause  
>She took him faster than you can say sabotage<br>I never saw it coming, nor did I suspected it  
>I underestimated just who I was dealing with<br>She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum  
>She underestimated just who she was stealing from" I looked Karin and Sasuke in the eyes.<p>

"She's not a saint and she's not what you think  
>She's an actress, Whoa<br>She's better known for the things that she does  
>On the mattress, Whoa<br>Soon she's gonna find  
>Stealing other people's toys on the playground<br>Won't make you many friends  
>She should keep in mind,<br>She should keep in mind  
>There is nothing I do better than revenge, Ha" Karin widened her eyes and I could hear giggles in the room.<p>

"She lives her life like it's a party and she's on the list  
>She looks at me like I'm a trend and she's so over it<br>I think her ever present frown is a little troubling  
>And, she thinks I'm psycho<br>Cause I like to rhyme her name with things, but  
>Sophistication isn't what you wear, or who you know<br>Or pushing people down to get you where you wanna go  
>Oh they didn't teach you that in prep school<br>So it's up to me  
>But no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity" I began to live me into the song and actually so didn't I know that I could sing that well.<p>

"She's not a saint and she's not what you think  
>She's an actress, Whoa<br>She's better known for the things that she does  
>On the mattress, Whoa<br>Soon she's gonna find  
>Stealing other people's toys on the playground<br>Won't make you many friends  
>She should keep in mind,<br>She should keep in mind  
>There is nothing I do better than revenge"<p>

"She's better known for the things that she does  
>On the mattress, Whoa<br>Soon she's gonna find  
>Stealing other people's toys on the playground<br>Won't make you many friends  
>She should keep in mind,<br>She should keep in mind  
>There is nothing I do better than revenge, Ha ha" I looked over to Itachi, and for the first time I saw him smiling.<p>

"I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at honey  
>You might have him, but haven't you heard<br>I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at honey  
>You might have him, but I always get the last word<br>Whoa" I saw Sasuke's jaw drop and I mentally laughed my ass off.

"She's not a saint and she's not what you think  
>She's an actress, Whoa<br>She's better known for the things that she does  
>On the mattress, Whoa<br>Soon she's gonna find  
>Stealing other people's toys on the playground<br>Won't make you many friends  
>She should keep in mind,<br>She should keep in mind  
>There is nothing I do better than revenge"<p>

"And do you still feel like you know what you're doing,  
>Cause I don't think you do, Oh<br>Do you still feel like you know what you're doing  
>I don't think you do, I don't think you do<br>Let's hear the applause  
>C'mon show me how much better you are<br>See you deserve some applause  
>Cause you're so much better<br>She took him faster than you can say sabotage" I finished the song and looked over to a shocked Sasuke, I smiled evilly and got off the stage.

"Sakura, I need to tell you something" I heard Itachi say and I turned around to see his face filled with emotions; Confusion, happiness and the most shocking: Love.

"What is it Itachi-kun" I asked and he looked shocked over I called him -kun.

"The truth is that I love you, Sakura. I always have, but you was together with my brother and I didn't know what to do…" Tears started floating down my cheeks, like they had did yesterday, but this time it was of happiness. I jumped into his arms and kissed him, it was a long sensitive, but warm kiss. We parted and I looked him into the eyes.

"I think I love you too, Itachi" I said and kissed him again.

-End-

* * *

><p>Hope ya liked it d;<p>

Love

JessicaMoonbeam


End file.
